I'm Going Home
by Melissax3
Summary: RyoSaku Songfic. Ryoma thinks about his life on his plane ride home. Yeah bad summary....sorry. I really don't like this story, but I figured since I wrote it I might as well post it...


Well I was listening to this song and then it just came to me. This would be cute for a RyoSaku fic! Actually I have no clue how this will turn out since I've never written a songfic before and I usually don't like them, but sometimes they're good.

"_-Lyrics-"_

**Disclaimer**: Incase you didn't know I don't own Prince of Tennis or Home. Shocker there.

(Note: During the song I didn't make the thoughts going through Ryoma's head italicized because I didn't want them to get confused for the lyrics, so instead I made them like this: 'thoughts')

--------------------------------------------

"Uhmmhmmhh..." Ryoma mumbled as he tried to get to sleep. He was on his trip home after the U.S. Open, and claiming the Wimbledon for the 4th time. He was now 24, a professional tennis player, married and a soon to be father. Giving up on his struggle to go to sleep, he started to think back to when he first found out.

**-Flashback-**

"I'm home..." Ryoma announced as he walked through the door. "Sakuno?" he wondered as he walked towards the kitchen. She wasn't in there, so he walked into the living room and found her on the couch looking at their wedding album. "Oi, there you are."

"Ryoma!" she said, almost jumping as she said his name.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"Um...well...Ryoma, I'm..."

"You're..."

"I'm..." she tried to speak but instead tears started flooding down her face.

"What's wrong? Whatever it is we can fix it...it's alright..." Ryoma said hugging her.

"Ryoma...I'm crying because I'm happy..."

"Hm...? Well you could've told me that earlier..." he replied. She laughed.

"Ryoma...I'm...pregnant." she finally spit out. His eyes widened.

"You're...pr...pregnant?!" he stuttered.

"Yeah...kind of..." she said sighing. _'I was so happy...but he doesn't seem too happy about it...'_ she thought. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She smiled. "So you're happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. We've been wanting to have a kid for almost a year now!"

"Good...I'm happy too."  
"I'm very happy for you..."

"Why? You're having the kid too you know...well sort of...but still you helped. You're a father now!" she said. His eyes widened again.

"I'm a...father..." he mumbled. She rolled her eyes at how slow he could be sometimes.

"That's right, now say it with me...father..."

"F...father..." he repeated.

"father."

"..Father."

"There you go..."

**-End Flashback-**

He couldn't wait to go home and see his wife and even see the baby's birth. But it might be nice if he got a decent sleep before he got home. With one last attempt he took out his iPod and picked a random song.

"_-I'm staring out into the night,  
trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
and feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain-"_

He looked out the window as he contently listened to the lyrics.

"_-I'm going home,  
back to the place where I belong,  
and where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.-"_

'I love my life, but miss you more than anything...'

_"-I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old-"_

'I just want to see your face again...'

_"-So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.-"_

He breathed in a sigh of relief...as he leaned back in his chair peacefully

_"-The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
the closer I get to you.-"_

'I can't stand to be this far away from you anymore...'

_"-I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.-"_

'You could have someone who's there for you everyday, but you chose me...thank you so much for giving me the one thing that stays constant...I can't stand not having anything that's always with me...'

"_-So I'm going home,  
back to the place where I belong,-"_

'With you is where I belong...'

_"-And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old._

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
and then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.-"_

'Even after I got what I wished for...it still wasn't enough...'

**-Flashback (back when they were 19)-**

"So, you've beat your dad, ne?" Sakuno asked as she saw him walk away from the tennis courts. She had been watching the whole game.

"Hai..." he said.

"You don't seem as happy as I thought you'd be. This is what you've always wanted. Always hoped for...always wished for..."

"No...There's something else. And now it makes this seem stupid..."

"What is it?" she asked confused.

"You know..."  
"Nuh uh..." she said childishly.

"Yes huh."  
"Nuh uh!" she replied. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her. Her eyes widened in shock as she pulled him away.

"Ryo...Ryoma-kun!"

"What...?"

"Why did you...do that?"

"You know..."

"Nuh uh..." she pouted. He then started to speed up and walk past her. "Ryoma-kun wait!"

**-End Flashback-**

"_-Oh, well I'm going home,  
back to the place where I belong,  
and where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.-"_

"I'm going home...Sakuno." Ryoma mumbled as he closed his eyes. And for the first time in what seemed like forever...he slept like a baby.

---------------------------------

A/N: So how'd it go? I'm kinda worried about it, but that's okay. It was kind of corny actually, but oh well... Now the criticism comes :). Don't get me wrong, I like criticism. In fact, I love any kind of review. :) Anyway, I guess that's all for now...Thanks for reading!

Oh yeah, lastly, special thanks to metrolyrics for helping me with the lyrics. This song is Home by Daughtry. You should deffinately listen to it. It's a great song


End file.
